


Warm me up

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fever, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Sickfic, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: When Hinata doesn’t show up for practice, Kageyama isn’t worriedDumbass: I can’t come to school today I have a fever.----------Hinata is sick and Kageyama takes care of him(thank yamaguchi for making him go, it worked out in the end)





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> A SICKFIC WITH KAGEHINA
> 
> whats 9+10?
> 
> read to find out!

When Hinata doesn’t show up for practice, Kageyama isn’t worried. He could live just okay without an abundance of sunshine in his presence. He could go on fine with knowing that someone wouldn't be there to set his perfectly fine set ball. He could walk through the halls of school without being flanked by a bright spark that warms him up. But he wouldn’t dare tell him. He gets a text from Hinata saying that he got a fever and he would be able to make to practice. He received the text message as soon as he woke up and cursed.

 

 **Dumbass:** I can’t come to school today I have a fever.

 

He knew Hinata didn’t get sick very often, but they were in the cold yesterday after practice when he treated the team to Pork Buns. _When is he actually gonna take care of himself?_ He gets out bed, and takes a shower peeling off the sweaty shirt that he hadn’t bothered to take from last night’s practice. The water runs down his sore muscles as he scrubs the dirt from his face. After getting dressed he goes downstairs to be greeted with the mouthwatering smell of rice and miso soup. He sits at table, his mother’s back facing him as she pours him milk from the kitchen.

“Is Hinata gonna walk you to school today?” she asks and he shakes his head.

“He’s sick today, so he won’t be coming to practice.” he takes a sip of the white chilled beverage in a tall glass, the milky sweetness sliding down his throat and he digs into his food, and he notices his mother staring at him, amusement on her face. He frowns and continues to eat.

“Are you going to visit him?” she asks, there’s something odd in her voice, she raises her tone, teasing.

“I don’t know, he should take care of himself better.”

“Get to school, I have to work late. I suggest you visit him.” he ruffles his hair and he jerks away, and she laughs. After she leaves, he cleans his dishes once he finished eating. Grabbing his messenger bag, he locks the door behind him and heads to school.

The air was windy, the trees were swaying and leaves were littered on the sidewalk in the Autumn season. The walk was quiet, too quiet. No loud boisterous noises coming from beside him, because he wasn’t here. It felt oddly lonely, and discomforting. It was something he’d grown accustomed to, walking side by side with Hinata as he talks about the first years and the hardships of being Karasuno’s volleyball club captain.

Most times Kageyama would hum or nod in agreement until he pissed him off, and they’d sprint to class. But he had no one to sprint with or anyone to sock. Only the heavy footsteps of his own. Even if Hinata was there, they didn’t have many classes together. The most the pair would hang out was lunch, and he was alone. He could hang out with Yamaguchi who was across the room talking to Tsukishima.

The only class they had together was Japanese, and Tsukishima would glare at him every so often. He tries to work on his classwork, but the buzz in the room distracts him so he pulls out his phone.

 

 **Kageyama:** don’t pass out.

 **Dumbass:** aww Kageyama are you worried? Don’t worry, my mom is taking care me!

He clinches the phone, idiot.

 **Kageyama:** just get better.

 **Dumbass:** yes captain! Oh wait I’m the captain nvm! Don’t scare the first-years at practice!

 **Kageyama:** oi, shut up dumbass.

 **Dumbass:** Kageyama! You should know better! You should never bully a sick person!

 **Kageyama:** just get some rest.

 **Hinata:** will do!

 

He closes his phone, and the teacher starts the lesson. The rest of day is quiet, he doesn’t really have any other friends beside a regular relationship with other students. He’d never admit this too but Hinata is his best friend.

Finally, Volleyball practice happens and he’s happy it's the end of the day.

“Kageyama, where’s Hinata?” Eito, a second year wing spiker asks him in the club room when he’s trying to get ready. His other teammates circle him in question.

“He’s sick today, he couldn’t make it,” he answers and there are whines of mourning spread across the room. They all loved Hinata, he was the leader. Able to cheer them up, bring their self-esteem, something that Kageyama the vice-captain couldn’t do.

They head into the gym, and they meet around him before starting.

 

“Alright, everyone! As you know Hinata isn’t here, but that doesn’t change anything! 5 laps around the gym.” he calls out, and they protest but he gives a look of grimace and they all sprint off. He remembers when last-years third years Ennoshita and Tanaka where next years captain and vice-captain.

 

_They were all seated around them, and Ennoshita cleared his throat signaling his attention._

_“I’d like to announce next captain first.” he says._

_“Hinata will take my place, I know he’s the best choice.” the room claps and Hinata is bursting with happiness, shaking Ennoshita in a spine-breaking hug._

_“And after a long decision, vice-captain will be Kageyama.”_

_Him! He’d be working with Hinata, helping to lead the team._

_“Kageyama?” Hinata shrieks and he glares at him._

_“In all due respect, I’m grateful but why me?” he protests and Tanaka slung his arm around him._

_“Well first we were gonna choose Tsukishima, but he declined and actually told us that you would be a better choice.” he looks at Tsukishima, who looks bored._

_“You're welcome King.” he says stiffly._

_“Thank you!” he bows and Tsukishima looks surprised._

_“Kageyama, we’re gonna be amazing.” Hinata bounces up to him._

_They were leaders, they were invincible._

 

Coach Ukai let's practice slide easier since Hinata wasn’t there and they didn’t want him to miss anything, though in between breaks Hinata kept on texting him.

“Hey, Kageyama are you going to go and check up on Hinata after practice?” Yamaguchi comes up to him after spiking. He looks at him with uncertainty.

“I wasn’t planning on to, I don’t want to get sick..” he murmurs.

“So selfish.” he hears Tsukishima snicker, and he tells him to shut up.

“Why don’t you go and see how he is? I’m sure he’d love some company.” Yamaguchi suggests.

“That would be a good idea. I need you to give Kageyama information for the training camp. I wanted to discuss it with the both of you, but this will do.” Ukai adds in, giving a piece of paper.

“Fine.” he mutters and Yamaguchi flashes him a smile. They continue the practice, and Kageyama manages to not mess up with Hinata filling his mind.

Stupid idiot. After practice, he doesn’t bother changing, he wanted to get in and out. He’s been to Hinata’s house a few times, sometimes to talk about games, or helping with homework, so he knew where he lived. He runs up to the traditional Japanese house on the hill, trudging with some the groceries that he bought at the convenience store.

_“You should bring him something! I’m sure he’d like that!” Yamaguchi chided._

What was he a caretaker? Once he reached the door, he ringed the doorbell below the light post hanging outside the door. The door opens and Hinata’s mother and she warmly smiled.

“Aah, what a surprise Kageyama! Are you here to visit Shouyou?” she asks, and opens the door wider and he steps in taking off his shoes.  

“Yes, I wanted to check in, I bought some things.” he held up the plastic bag.

“You’re so sweet, thank you. I’m making some soup for him would you mind delivering it to him?" and he nods and he waits in the living room when he’s attacked on the leg by an orange blur.

“Tobio! Are you here to play with me?” Natsu hugs his leg, looking at him with baby doe eyes. So he gently kneels down and he pats her back.

“I’m here to see your brother maybe we can play some other time.” the cheerful orange-headed hair huffs but grins and scampers away.

She hands him the steaming tray and thanks him. He goes down to the hall, and knocks and pushes the door. On the bed was Hinata, he was in pajamas with little birds on them and a wet towel on his forehead.

 “Nice clothes.” he laughs, and Hinata looks up.

“Kageyama what are you doing?” he sits up, startled.

“Yamaguchi told me to check up on you, and Coach Ukai wanted me to give you this.” he digs into his pocket for the paper and throws it at his bed.

He closes the door and sets the soup on the table. Kageyama awkwardly stands, fidgeting with his hands.

“I also brought you some stuff.” he puts the bag in his lap, and Hinata preys it open, revealing medicine and a pocari drink, grape flavored.

“My favorite!” Hinata beams and smiles at him, making his heart flutter.

“Your mom made you soup.” he hands him the spoon and seats the tray on his lap and watches as his lips cup the spoon around his lips, and he drinks, and hums in satisfaction.

“It’s so warm, this is delicious.” he continues to eat, and Hinata gushes about his mother’s cooking.

“How are you feeling?” Kageyama asks taking the tray away from him and Hinata lounges on his bed lazily.

“I’m better, it was nothing but a nasty fever, I got lots of sleep, why were you worried?” he cooed, and bats his eyelashes.

“So obnoxious,” he says and Hinata rambles on bombarding him with questions about school.

“You sound fine.” and at that Hinata feigned coughing and pretends he’s dying making Kageyama sniffle a laugh.

“What do you wanna do?” Hinata says, getting out bed.

“What are you doing out of bed? You still need to rest.” god he sounded like a mother taking care of her restless child.

“I wanna get out!” he wiggles out of Kageyama’s restraint trying to hold him down. “Let’s watch a movie!” Hinata exclaims and he sighs, there’s no way to calm him down. He texts his mother, confirming where he’d be, they go to living room and Hinata’s mother looks fondly at them.

“I’m going to the store, call me if you need anything,” she calls from the door before it shuts leaving them alone.

“Natsu’s asleep.” he whispers, and they rummage through the channels finding some movie. The lights are dim, as they sit next to each other in the dark.

Hinata’s legs are on the table and his arms wrapped around the couch.

He looks ridiculously stupid.

The T.V blares colorful pictures as they reflected on the screen they also rebounded on Hinata as he stared intensely. Kageyama was glad that he didn’t notice that he watching him, or he'd hear from him for the days at an end. The vibrant colors of orange, violet and blue swirled on his face, making him look like a painting. The pictures reflected on his eyes, making those brown eyes seem exotic. They were, intense, they were the only thing that light the room in a dark night.

He looked beautiful, his warmth spread all throughout him. It was contagious.

“Why did you come?” Hinata says quietly, and he breaks out of the concentration.

“what?”

“Coming here, taking care of me. I’m probably a nuisance.”

_You got that right, and yet I still care._

“Well someone had to look after you. We need our captain back on the court,” he replied gruffly, glad the room was dark enough so Hinata couldn’t see him blushing. He sees him smile, and he melts.

“Why are being so nice to me?” Hinata asks. And Kageyama ducks, he felt warm and bubbly whenever he was around him, it was a strange feeling.

“I like you.” he mumbles, and Hinata looks confused.

“I said I like you dumbass!” he barks and shuts his mouth. Hinata’s mouth O’ shaped in shock. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, he and his stupidly blunt mouth.

“You like me?” he stuttered and he nods into his arms. Hinata is blushing, his ears horribly red.

“Well I like you too.” his eyes widen and he gawks at him.

“You do?” he asks slowly. Hinata gives him a hug, and his hands move to wrap his arms around the small boy.

 

He’s sun, so bright and loud. But he’s his idiot. His partner, his friend.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, facing Hinata.

“Yah.” he says softly. He cups his cheeks, and their softs just as he imagined. His fingers trace his jawline, skimming to his lips as he leans in. when his lips hit him, he thought Hinata would recoil but he stays put and he feels around. His lips are soft, and presses harder. The kiss fills him with warmth, it sets a fire in him and comes closer, he clutches his hips bringing him closer. His tongue licks his mouth gently. It’s like the calm before the storm, a hot summer day. It feels hot and cold at the same time and he loves it. When he touches him, it burns.

“That was my kiss.” Hinata knocks his head against him. A sweet smile on his face.

“Was it good?” he licks his lips nervously, savoring the taste.

“It was great, guess were a thing?” Hinata rubs his arms.

“If you want to be.” and their hands intertwined together. They lean on each other, Hinata’s head in the crook of his neck. His hair tickling his jaw but he doesn’t mind, he likes this new warmth, it was like a spark blew in his head.

“Hey Kageyama I realized something.” Hinata looks at him, rather sheepishly. He raises his eyebrows and waits.

“You might get sick.”

  


 

 

And true to Hinata’s words he wakes up with a cold, throwing up as soon as he wakes up, and groans. That little idiot. Of course, the kiss would get him sick. His mother comes in making fun of him.

“I called school and told you weren’t coming. Get some rest.” and she blew him, not making the same mistake that Kageyama did.

He sits in bed, seeing his phone busted with texts from Hinata but rolls over to sleep, he was too lazy to answer them. He eats the rice beside him for lunch and stays in bed, periodically playing with his volleyball to entertain him. Around the late afternoon, he hears the doorbell ring, and he frowns. Who could that be?

It rings over and over and he forces himself to get out bed and open the door for the annoying person at the door. He swings it open, wearing his drawstring pants and a blanket around him.

It was Hinata, he held up a thermos. His cheeks red from the cold. He was wearing his school uniform, didn’t they have practice today?

“What are you doing here? Don’t we have volleyball?” he asks drowsily. Rubbing his eyes making sure it’s Hinata standing in front him in the flesh with a bright smile.

“I told you were going to be sick.”

“Well it was your lips that did it!” he argued.

“Now now, let your boyfriend in, I brought soup.”

 

Boyfriend.

He gives him a smile and his heart pounds, it warms him up all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ izumo_tz on insta for ?????
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this short story! i really wanted to write a caring kageyama!
> 
>  
> 
> edit: 7:00 rn! I have a question,, does anyone wanna be beta read for me! i suck at looking over all that crap cuz fter i finish i don't look over the writing until two days after and Im kinda slooppy!
> 
> comment down below if you want to, or if you know someone who would be interested!
> 
> thanks till next time


End file.
